


The Wizard

by Bunnyhart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), USUK - Freeform, escritor!Alfred, wizard!arthur
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhart/pseuds/Bunnyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred es un joven escritor que harto de su vida se muda cerca de un bosque a las afueras de Washington, dónde nunca se hubiera esperado conocer a un hechicero que poco es decir que le cambiaría la vida. USUK *Editado, Fanfic del 2011, Resubido*<br/>________________________________________<br/>Parejas: USUK, Franada, DenNor, SuFin, Spamano, GerIta.<br/>Género: Fantasía, Romance, Drama, Aventura, Humor.<br/>Rating: Teen (por ahora).<br/>Advertencias: La historia empieza muy leve, romántica. Y luego cambia más a aventura, y hay drama. Habrá un final feliz para la mayor parte de los personajes. Más adelante mueren un par de personajes, pero repito HAY final feliz después de todo el drama.<br/>Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Las imágenes usadas en la portada no me pertenecen más que a sus respectivos autores.<br/>________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard

01\. The writer

“No soy una persona que no hubiera creído en la magia, ni siquiera cuando fui un niño… pero si me hubieran dicho que te hubiera encontrado de esta manera, hubiera puesto más atención para atesorar con mayor detalle el momento de nuestro primer encuentro” –Alfred

–Sigo pensando que no fue mala idea cambiarme aquí

Alfred F. Jones habló alto y tan claramente que supo que nadie le escucharía. Miró su nuevo hogar para respirar profundamente, y empezar a reírse contento de encontrarse con nada más que árboles verdes, sin rastros de varias personas a la vista. Y menos, de aquellos individuos tan molestos que eran los paparazzis.

–Es decir, ¿cuál es su problema en andar correteando a un escritor? ¿Qué no tienen vida?– se volvió a reír cuando no le contestó nada más que el sonido de algunos pájaros a lo lejos.

Era perfecto. 

El pueblo de Forks, en Washington, era un pueblo realmente tranquilo. Había decidido mudarse lejos, y aunque la ciudad tenía fama gracias a los libros de Crepúsculo, era el lugar ideal para inspirarse y no ser molestado. 

Vivía a varios metros lejos de la última propiedad del pueblo, para tener más tranquilidad que esperaba. Irónicamente, el mismo entorno no lo habían usado para filmar las películas, lo que le ofrecía la oportunidad de poder perder disfrutar del incógnito de los turistas desde que se había mudado.

No tenía donde esconderse de que lo acosaran sobre sus obras, fiestas de gala, mujeres y hasta hombres que anhelaban estar cerca del ganador de dos premios literarios; fama que poseía cuando el joven novelista cargaba en su currículum tres best-sellers con apenas veinticuatro años de edad. No iba a negar que le gustaba celebrar fiestas de vez en cuando, pero a veces era algo vergonzoso que hasta lo criticaran por lo que vestía. ¿No hablaban todos los días de las Kardashians? ¿Por qué lo hostigaban tanto en su viejo pent-house en Nueva York?

Suspiró cansado después de haber dado una vuelta por los alrededores de su casa. Alfred estaba convencido que la exagerada inversión para conseguir construir su casa en medio de la nada en dos semanas y a todas sus necesidades, valía cada uno de los centavos que había pagado.

El crujido de una rama le alertó sus sentidos para voltearse con cautela, si acaso era un puma o un oso, sabía que acciones tomar ante sus años de boy scout.

De reojo no notó nada, así que se giró con un suspiro aliviado para volver a sobresaltarse cuando se oyó un sonido metálico de algo cerrarse, seguido de un sonido lastimero.

–Eso es un… ¿perro?

Negó con la cabeza, un animal doméstico no se hubiera perdido estando tan lejos el pueblo; debía ser un lobo.

–Lo mejor es regresar a casa y…– pero no podía, el pobre animal aullaba de dolor a algunos metros cerca de donde estaba, desgraciadamente la luz ya comenzaba a ocultarse dificultándole la vista –Bien, mientras no seas un oso gruñón que tiene hambre y quiere comerme, le ayudaré

Caminó con cautela por aquella zona tan provista de vida que podría jurar que la noche ya jugaba con las sombras de los árboles viéndose más amenazante y peligroso todo lo que estaba rodeándole.

Dio vuelta a un frondoso arbusto, quedándose mudo al ver con tristeza un zorro atrapado en dos trampas de oso; el animal levantó los ojos en él con sorpresa, dejando de gemir de dolor. Por un momento, Alfred sintió que le examinaba con mucho detalle, pero para convencerse de que eso era ridículo, ¡era un animal!

–Descuida, el hero va a salvarte– le prometió acercándose con cautela, sin antes tomar un palo para golpear el suelo cubierto de hojas si acaso ocultara más trampas y esta vez él quedara atrapado en una. Sonrió cuando no fue así –Bien, tranquilo pequeño, te ayudaré

No sentía lástima por el pobre zorro que parecía estar atrapado de su pata derecha varias horas ya que alcanzaba a distinguir sangre seca en el pelaje del animal. Sin embargo el sonido que había escuchado antes había sido la segunda trampa, esta vez atrapando la pata izquierda del mamífero.

–Espera un segundo– le pidió Alfred a la trampa, haciendo soltara al zorro que gimió aliviado, pero lo que le sorprendió es que cualquier otro animal hubiera ahora intentado huir de él, pero la astuta fierecilla más bien se quedó quieta esperando le ayudara con la otra trampa –Por algo ustedes son bastante listos, ¿no?– dijo sorprendido de que el animal supiera como actuar.

Le tomó mayor fuerza pero no fue imposible que soltara la pata del pelirrojo animalillo que se le quedó mirando para intentar ponerse de pie, siéndole imposible de hacerlo, desplomándose en el suelo con un aullido.

–Bien, ya que has revivido el instinto explorador que tenía, te ayudaré como el buen samaritano– sonrió divertido ante los ojos verdes que reflejaban cansancio en el zorro.

 

°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°*~°

 

Fueron sólo tres semanas las que cuidó al animal que curiosamente resultó que su pelaje no era del mismo color que los típicos zorros pelirrojos. Al llegar a su casa con la luz pudo darse cuenta que tenía un pelaje más claro, con un lindo tono rubio que fácilmente podría pasar por un gato si no fuera por la cola y las orejas características.

Finalmente terminó poniéndole de sobrenombre “Tony” y aunque no le gustara ya que parecía quejarse gruñéndole, no le atacaba nunca el ojiverde.

Se acostumbró bastante a tenerlo cerca ya que aunque las primeras dos semanas ni podía pararse o caminar, tenía que estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Tony le despertaba muy temprano jalando su pijama, y se lo llevaba cargando a la cocina donde le ponía sobre un cojín mientras preparaba su almuerzo y el del zorro. Regresaban a la habitación con el estómago lleno, para que él se cambiara, y se sentara frente a su computadora a continuar su nuevo libro mientras era cuidado por los finos ojos del animal.

Podría jurar que se le quedaba viendo bastante, como si analizara cada una de sus acciones, hasta si se le caía algo o se paraba a descansar; y en todo ese tiempo, Tony le vigilaba. Era algo intimidante pero no se enojaba, al contrario, se sentía acompañado por el otro.

Cuando se cansaba de la vista, se ponía a jugar videojuegos mientras Tony dormía un rato y después miraba la televisión. Cuando ya empezaba a bostezar, el zorro se le subía a las piernas, jugando a mordisquear la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Cansado, apagaba todo, dejando una luz en la cocina y subía con el rubito para después de un baño y se pusiera la pijama, se durmiera tratando de jugar con él. Pero el zorro nunca le hacía caso y sólo trataba de morderle los dedos, sin darse cuenta de que eso era el juego del humano. Cuando Alfred empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos de sueño, el zorro le daba la espalda para también intentar dormirse.

La tercera semana, cuando Tony ya no cojeaba ni lloraba al apoyarse en sus cuatro patas, Alfred sabía que en poco tiempo tendría que dejar ir a la rubia fierecilla ya que tendría familia o una novia a quien cuidar. Lo que no quería era desprenderse de él, pero Tony no era un gato o un perro, tenía su vida entre esas áreas verdes. Sabía muy bien que no le haría bien dejarlo con él, porque sería acortarle la vida a ese animalillo silvestre.

–Buenas noches, Tony– murmuró el escritor acariciando el pelaje del zorrito que parpadeó mirándole antes de que ladeara su cabeza a la derecha de la almohada. El rubio zorro se quedó quieto varios minutos hasta que escuchó los latidos acompasados del humano, para saltar de la cama con la agilidad que había recuperado esa semana. Saltó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Alfred, empujándola con suavidad para mirar una última vez al humano.

Los ojos verdes de Tony parpadearon en un segundo, convirtiéndose en un joven rubio de traje bastante formal en color azul rey –Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme– exclamó en un acento inglés para lanzar fuera de la ventana, y caer con gracia sobre el suelo para caminar hacia el bosque con tranquilidad con la Luna como su única testigo.

Continuará…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace 4 o 5 años. La eliminé por cuestiones personales, pero ahora quiero hacerme el propósito de acabarla. En un principio esta historia iba a tener 11 capítulos. Sin embargo hasta el momento llevo 18 capítulos escritos. Este primer capítulo es el prólogo, es muy corto, los demás capítulos son más extensos, y de hecho van a salir todos los personajes de Hetalia. Hay otras parejas, y diferentes situaciones, pero va a ser principalmente USUK.
> 
> Va a ser una historia de magia, de fantasía, MUCHO drama, muerte de algunos personajes, pero también habrá romance y comedia.
> 
> Espero que les guste y en unos días subo el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo escrito y sólo tengo que editarlo.


End file.
